


应召女郎

by 99jiu



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99jiu/pseuds/99jiu
Relationships: Evgeni Plushenko/Alexei Yagudin
Kudos: 3





	应召女郎

普鲁申科站在暗巷里点燃了香烟，火光明灭之间照亮了他的侧脸，随后又只剩点星红色在黑暗中一闪一闪。他将尼古丁吸入肺中，又吐了出来，香烟的气味稍稍麻痹了他的神经，让他尽量不要那么紧张。

他将最后一口烟雾吐出，剩余的烟蒂丢在地上用鞋底踩熄。他用手扒拉了几下头发，尽量自然地走出巷子。皮鞋磕到地上发出的声响，在狭窄的巷子中回荡。

普鲁申科重新出现在路灯之下，灯光黄澄昏暗，但他照清晰了他整个身影。打理得柔顺的金色垂肩直发，有些轻薄的黑色贴身连衣裙，隐隐约约透出里面的一点肉色，内衬在膝盖上方十厘米的裙摆处有一圈红色滚边。大概是因为身高的缘故，脚上穿的不是高跟鞋，而是一双平底的女式漆皮黑色尖头皮鞋。

他拉了拉裙摆，试图将短裙拉得下一点，然而无济于事。他只能作罢，站在路灯下开始等待今晚的目标。

黑道大佬阿列克谢.亚古丁大概是个变态。

等待的空隙中普鲁申科这样想着。

以他的权势，待在自己的大宅子里招招手，多少男男女女扑上去把自己献给他。但他偏不，他喜欢每个月定时定点出来寻找街边的“应召女郎”，可能是对自己的身手过于自信。金色的头发，黑色的裙子，像个乖巧的妹妹，这是他选择的要求。

叶甫根尼.普鲁申科唯一和这些要求不相衬的，大概是他的性别。但是无所谓，他只需要吸引到亚古丁的注意力，然后，将那一点小玩意儿放在他身上就可以了。任务完成，他就可以溜之大吉。

但是让他没想到的是，在他的腰被人强势圈住之后，哪怕他会有硬件设施不符，他也会与亚古丁被迫发生性关系。

普鲁申科的成绩足够出色，这就意味着他有随时随地牺牲自我的精神。只要能完成任务，其他肉体上的损失显得格外的无关紧要。

旁边就是一个又一个提供给嫖客的小旅馆，亚古丁揽着他就往其中一个进。手指在人的腰侧暧昧的摩擦，意图不言而喻。普鲁申科也顺势和人搂作一团，手上一个小小的U盘悄无声息地丢入了最外侧的口袋中。

在他随意给前台老板丢了几张钞票再接过房门钥匙的期间，他的手已经一路向下钻进了裙底。前台老板对这种场面见怪不怪，他连客人长什么模样都懒得去记，毕竟他的旅馆就是给他们做皮肉生意的提供了不露天的场所罢了。

亚古丁的手在普鲁申科的裙摆下游梭，摸过他的大腿根，掐了他的屁股，在薄薄的内裤布料外捏到了相同的男性器官，他也只惊讶了一瞬就恢复了正常。这不妨碍他发泄欲望，况且，他看着眼前人蔚蓝色的眼珠子，这双眼睛很漂亮。

刚一进房间，亚古丁就将人压在了门板上。裙摆被彻底撩起，底下的景色全部裸露出来。

亚古丁看着内裤包裹已经硬了起来显出形状的性器，他干脆隔着内裤捏上顶端，凑到人耳边声音低哑又暧昧：

“我应该怎么称呼你，嗯？小婊子。”

普鲁申科是专业的，在性爱知识上他也方方面面学得很到位。他也有其他的意图，他帮人脱下衣物，同时也尽量小心不让口袋里的东西掉落出来：

“热尼亚，先生。叫我热尼亚就好。”

“哦我亲爱的热尼娅，让我来看看你准备得怎么样了。”

他没有脱掉那条黑色短裙，只是拽掉了普鲁申科的三角内裤仍其滑落在地上。手指沿着股缝插进内穴，提前扩张好的穴壁温柔潮湿地裹住了那根手指。

“看来小热尼娅准备的非常好，瞧瞧，都出水了。”

亚古丁抽出那根手指，给人看那上面的水渍。普鲁申科偏过脑袋不敢看，从金发中露出的耳朵尖变成了红色。心理准备上再好，在遇上直白的羞辱的时候也会有下意识反应。

这种仿佛清纯处女的举动让亚古丁有些兴奋，他把住人的肩膀将其推在床上，床铺被两个大男人压住发出咯吱的响声。

裙子轻薄带着纱质的触感，他隔着衣服揉捏下面的肌肤，用拇指和食指揪着普鲁申科的乳头。室内的灯没有被关掉，头顶上的光亮洒了下来，他看到了那双他很喜欢的蓝色眼睛里起了一层水汽。

亚古丁又掐了人的乳头一把，普鲁申科本来想忍耐，但也许他的客人更想听到他的声音，所以他尖叫出声。

果不其然，下一秒他的双腿就被一下子拉开，后穴因为这个动作瑟缩了几下，随后被亚古丁硬挺的性器顶住，一寸一寸地抵了进去。

性器和内穴没有任何缝隙的契合到一起，皮肉和皮肉挨在一起，给上位方带来无上的快感。

亚古丁只是简单地一停顿，就开始了抽插。普鲁申科有点难受地皱起眉头，虽是扩张到位，但是一开始对下位方的感受更是奇怪的肿胀感偏多。

他想忍着不言不语，哪想得引发了客人的不满。接下来他就感受到体内戳着的性器不断变换着角度，再然后，像打桩机一样不停地撞击着穴壁上的敏感点。

普鲁申科呻吟出来，声音愈发高亢。阿列克谢.亚古丁果然是个变态。他心里想。

这次主顾满意了。

他拿领带绑住了普鲁申科想触碰自己性器的手，一只手将其压在头顶，另一只手抵在肩膀旁，让他不要因为顶撞的力度而向后跑。

普鲁申科的性器得不到刺激，射精的欲望找不到发泄的出口，这实在让他有些难受。他的腿盘在亚古丁的腰侧，努力用后穴收缩讨好着客人的性器，嘴里无意义的呻吟着。虽然他还能继续承受，但是按照惯例，他不知道他该不该在此时求饶。

亚古丁的持久力是漫长的，久到普鲁申科都有些不可置信。他曾经在这方面的忍耐力进行过训练，但他没想到这次却快要超过他的上限。再继续下次他觉得他可能会将欲望转换为谋杀，就算是在性爱中他也有能力和对方拼个你死我活。但是不可以，这样会宣告着任务的失败，所以他该求饶了。

“先生，求你……呜……让我射吧……”

亚古丁深深地看进那双已经有些迷离的眼睛，里面有着对射精的渴望，也有着其他他看不懂的东西。但是那些都不重要，他漫不经心又状似温柔地点了点普鲁申科的鼻尖：

“相信自己，热尼娅，你的淫荡让你可以直接射出来的。”

似乎是为了证明这一点，他又发狠操了对方十几下，抽出来的时候仅仅只剩下一个头部留在里面，插进去的时候猛然直抵最深处。

又快又狠的动作好像在一瞬间超过了一个阈值，普鲁申科只觉得好像有一根神经突然断开，脑海一片空白。他被操到后穴紧缩，浑身颤抖，精液在此刻喷涌而出，致命的快感在他的眼前炸开成了烟花。他的身子一下子弹起，又跌回床上，像一只突然被丢上岸的鱼，大口喘息着。

白色精液回落到了黑色的裙子上，液体慢慢浸湿了布料，让黑色的纱裙绽开了淫靡的白花。

不断收缩的后穴像小嘴一样紧紧包裹住其中的性器，亚古丁直截了当地送入了最深处，随着普鲁申科的高潮，他也将浓厚的精液射在了里面。

亚古丁抽出有些疲软的性器，普鲁申科随着他的动作坐起身来，体内的精液顺着穴口慢慢往外挤出。

“看，你果然可以的。”亚古丁这般夸奖。

被操到发红的穴口吐出白色的精液，这一幕看得他又来了感觉，侧抬起普鲁申科的一条腿，将重新硬起来的性器又顶了进去。

两个人翻来覆去地做好了好几次，做到最后普鲁申科虽然没有失去意识，但趴在床上完全不想动弹，身上的裙子还在，但早就被蹂躏得不成样子。

亚古丁直接起身去了卫生间冲洗了一下，也没有任何要帮助普鲁申科清理的样子。

他出来的时候看到对方窝在床上和刚才一模一样的姿势，裙子被浸透，穴口还在往外留着精液。

亚古丁笑了笑，穿好衣服抽出一沓钞票放在了床头柜上，再然后，像以前每次一样，也像所有嫖客一样，打开门头也不回地离去。


End file.
